Supervivencia
by AndyRocks
Summary: Algo se desata al otro lado del país, ellas serán quienes tienen que proteger a sus seres queridos a toda costa de una amenaza diminuta e invisible que tomará a la mayoría de la población. (Si, habrá Rizzles). Basado en un sueño bizarro de una mis cosas favoritas.
1. Boston

**Sala de autopsias. Unidad de Homicidios, Boston. Octubre 21. 11:30 am.**

**Maura Isles. Jefe de Medicina Forense del Estado de Massachusetts. **

-Jamás había visto algo parecido, éstas heridas fueron hechas post-mortem puesto que la sangre esta coagulada y éste proceso únicamente se da cuando el sistema…-

-Vamos al punto Google- una voz profunda interrumpió a la forense.

**Jane Rizzoli. Detective de la Unidad de Homicidios de Boston. **

-Además de todo ese proceso ¿Por qué estamos usando todo éste equipo?- continuó

**M**I: Porque no estoy segura de qué es lo que pudo causar esto, antes de que me interrumpieras te estaba explicando que todo este cuadro es simplemente inverosímil, la sangre está coagulada pero las heridas son casi frescas, el nivel de putrefacción del cuerpo parece retrasado, no hay rigor mortis ni señales de haber pasado esa fase, que por cierto es inevitable…

**JR**: ¿Hasta qué hora el cadáver sería "flexible" de nuevo?

**MI**: 36 horas después de la muerte, pero éste hombre no parece tener 36 horas de muerte, sus niveles de ácido láctico eran normales hasta hace una hora, después fueron aumentando, la última toma indica que el rigor mortis comenzará a aparecer en una hora aproximadamente.

**JR**: Maur me estás confundiendo demasiado. Voy a tener que interrogarte como **detective.**

**MI:** Estás tan confundida como yo Jane- suspiró saliendo de la habitación hacia un cuarto neutral donde se quitarían los trajes. Seguida de Jane después de unos minutos llegaron a la oficina de la rubia.

**JR**: Entiendo que el rigor mortis aparece después de cuatro horas de la muerte de una persona ¿Cierto?

**MI:** Así es, pero éste hombre ufff- se sentó- más bien, el cuerpo de éste hombre parece haber comenzado a morir hace cuatro horas, pero parte de su sistema, el sistema circulatorio, en específico la sangre, parte de sus músculos tal vez, células conjuntivas… indican que llevaría muerto más de cuatro horas, menos de 36 en definitiva…

**JR:** Generalmente usas la temperatura del hígado para calcular la hora aproximada de la muerte ¿Lo intentaste?

**MI:** Claro que lo intenté Jane pero fue aún más confuso- se levantó tomando un libro de biología de su estante y abriéndolo de golpe en el escritorio, la página la tenía perfectamente señalada y aunque no solía marcar sus libros con resaltadores de texto, ahí estaba, tenía que saber que esto en verdad era imposible- La temperatura de un cadáver desciende aproximadamente un grado centígrado por hora y se reduce un 50% después de 12 horas… todo esto hasta alcanzar la temperatura ambiental, por lo que según la hipótesis de que haya muerto hace cuatro horas el hígado debería estar a una temperatura aproximada de entre 30° y 32° Centígrados, sin embargo está a 34°, yo esperaría que el cadáver bajo esa premisa estuviera tibio y con un poco de rigidez, sin embargo su temperatura es de 37° C y no hay signos de rigor mortis como te dije… No he podido ejecutar la autopsia aún y debo confesar que aunque no creo en los presentimientos… no me gustaría hacerla, tal vez se la deje a Pike.

**JR**: Jajajaja ¿Fue una broma? Es muy buena y tal vez se lo merezca, pero entonces todas estas características… bueno ¿Eso querría decir que tal vez… su temperatura corporal antes de "morir" era de más de 40°c? ¿Qué hay del otro cadáver?

**MI:** Si, técnicamente hubiese tenido fiebre tal vez al momento de su muerte, o quizá se deba algún tipo de enfermedad infecciosa, puesto que la fiebre es característica. El otro cadáver parece normal en cambio, presenta todos los signos en tiempo y forma. ¿Puedes contarme sobre la escena del crimen?

**JR**: Es un caso de Crowe, pero el incompetente estaba tan sorprendido que me lo cedió. El informe y las fotografías indican que ambos cuerpos fueron encontrados en el área de los muelles. Nuestro amigo raro con un golpe en la cabeza, aparentemente el arma "homicida" fue una roca encontrada al lado, con mancha "marrón rojiza" que los chicos del laboratorio comprobaron empata con el ADN de la "víctima", aunque bueno tendrás que traducirme esto después. En cuanto al chico normal, encontrado dos metros adelante con golpe en la cabeza a la altura de la frente y cuello roto, al parecer resbaló y se golpeó contra uno de los pilares del muelle.- Cerró el archivo.

**M**I: Parece convincente ¿Qué me pediste que te tradujera?

**JR**: Esto- extendió los resultados del examen de ADN

**MI:** Oh por Dios Jane- alzó su mirada, desconcertada y asustada hacia su amiga, quien la observaba preocupada e interrogante.


	2. Seattle

**Seguidores queridos: Ok bueno primero que nada amo la temporada de Halloween, día de muertos, todos santos (como sea que lo llamen en sus lugares de origen), entonces debo confesar soy fanática de los zombies y amo tener sueños vívidos porque bueno… son divertidos a veces, anoche fue una de esas ocasiones, solo que hubo personajes de una de éstas dos series así que… no pude evitar escribirlo.**

**Espero que les guste, que lo disfruten y sobretodo no olviden dejar reviews o inbox lo que quieran.**

**Les mando un meeeeeeeeeeeeeegaaaaa abraaaazo!**

**Bueno lo de siempre: Ninguno de los personajes de las series mencionadas y/o cualquier referencia musical, literaria o de otras series me pertenecen y no pretendo lucrar con ellos (aunque si quisieran llevarlo a las series o cine me encantaría que me invitaran a participar)**

**:D**

**Grey+Sloan Memorial Hospital. Seattle. Octubre 20. 10:30 pm.**

**Calliope Torres. Cirujana Ortopédica.**

Caminaba con cansancio hacia el ascensor, su participación en la sala de emergencias había terminado, sólo había que acomodar un hombro dislocado… el último del día. Estar en temporada de Football en las escuelas le daba mucho trabajo.

Su turno casi terminaba y lo único que quería era llegar a casa, acostar a Sofía y en esta ocasión podría saltarse el bailar semidesnuda en la sala para dormir profundamente. Lo último que quería era encontrarse a Arizona… Bueno no todo sale como se quiere. Tras unos pasos después de salir del ascensor giró sobre sí misma intentando inútilmente entrar de nuevo en la caja metálica.

**Arizona Robbins. Cirugía Pediátrica. **

**AR: **¡Callie! Espera por favor

**CT**: Arizona en serio, estoy muy cansada para pelear hoy

**AR**: Entonces no peleemos, solo necesitamos hablar

**CT: **Estamos hablando… eso debería ser suficiente entonces- se dirigía a hacer la última ronda del día a sus pacientes

**AR**: Callie no es necesario que te pongas así, necesitamos hablar sobre lo nuestro.

**CT: **Claro que necesitamos hacerlo… pero por el momento yo no, así que por favor dame un poco de tiempo y espacio porque si sigues acosándome así lo único que harás será hartarme por completo.

**AR**: De acuerdo, solo no te comportes de esa forma… Mañana es mi día con Sofy.

**CT: **Bien, entonces nos veremos mañana- Entró a la habitación de su paciente dejando a su "esposa" triste en medio de la sala.

Arizona había descendido al piso de los laboratorios, estaba esperando los resultados de una de sus pacientes, cuando en su distraído caminar tropezó con una mujer. Alta, quizá poco más de 55 años… conocida pero aún no sabía de dónde.

**AR: **Disculpe venía muy distraída ¿Le hice daño?

**¿?:** No, para nada, al contrario una disculpa de mi parte. ¿Usted trabaja aquí?

**AR**: Si, soy la Dra. Arizona Robbins ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

**¿?:** Vengo a dejar estas muestras al laboratorio- señaló algunos tubos de ensayo- las han enviado y… - se puso nerviosa- no sé dónde dejarlas.

**AR: **¿De dónde vienen éstas muestras y de qué son?- preguntó intrigada

**¿?**: Hemmm no sabría decirle, sólo he venido a entregarlas.

La mujer hizo dudar mucho a Arizona, parecía bien vestida y no una simple mensajera, su acento era formal. Su vestido rojo igual al suyo, con un abrigo negro, labios delgados, blanca, cabello castaño medio, entre rubio y chocolate…

**AR**: Bueno eh… en la ventanilla de allá podrán recibirle las muestras.

**¿?:** Muchas gracias- dijo caminando apresuradamente.

Ninguna de las dos se había dado cuenta que al tropezar, la desconocida había tirado uno de los tubos de ensayo, Arizona dio un paso atrás, sin querer tu tacón empujó el tubo hacia debajo de las sillas de la sala de espera. La mujer que estaba sentada ahí, leyendo su revista no prestó atención a ello, como tampoco prestó atención a su pequeño hijo cogió el tubo de ensayo.

Arizona recogió los resultados y regresó al piso de pediatría.

Mientras tanto el pequeño jugaba con el tubo y su contenido: sangre con una coloración más oscura de lo normal. Las pequeñas manos curiosas dejaron caer el tubo haciendo que éste se rompiera y derramara su contenido. La madre al fin prestó atención a su hijo y comenzó a limpiar el desastre… hiriéndose uno de los dedos en el camino.


	3. 3

**Seguidores queridos: Insisto fue producto de un sueño raro xD solo decidí escribirlo XD**

**Los y las amo! No olviden dejar review inbox y todo lo que quieran! :D**

**Les mando un meeeeeeeeeeeeeegaaaaa abraaaazo!**

**Bueno lo de siempre: Ninguno de los personajes de las series mencionadas y/o cualquier referencia musical, literaria o de otras series me pertenecen y no pretendo lucrar con ellos (aunque si quisieran llevarlo a las series o cine me encantaría que me invitaran a participar)**

**:D**

**Grey+Sloan Memorial Hospital. Seattle. ****Octubre 20. 11:00 pm.**

En el piso de pediatría se encontraba también la guardería, deseaba pasar a ver a su hija antes que Callie la llevara a casa.

Parecía que el sólo pensar en su esposa la invocaba, deseaba que eso funcionara también durante la noche cuando extrañaba abrazarla para dormir plácidamente.

**AR: **Callie…

**CT**: Arizona…

**AR**: ¿Puedo pasar a ver a Sofía antes de llevarla a casa?

**CT**: Si, pasaré por ella en un momento, sólo iré a cambiarme, así que apresúrate

**AR**: Gracias

Las mujeres tomaban caminos diferentes cuando escucharon un agudo y desgarrador grito proveniente del piso de abajo. Una de las enfermeras salió corriendo de las escaleras e inmediatamente colocó una muleta para evitar que se abriera. En ese momento el timbre del ascensor sonó y todos fijaron su atención hacia él, al abrirse estaba una de las internas herida, tirada en el piso, arrastrándose hacia afuera dejando detrás un camino de sangre.

Arizona se quedó congelada, parecía tener pequeños flashback de su propia pierna en aquel accidente aéreo.

**CT: **¡Arizona! ¡Arizona! Reacciona, ayúdame, dame vendas.

**AR**: Si- hizo lo que su esposa le indicó- ¿Qué ha pasado?

**CT: **Esto no es una fractura, parecen mordidas, está por entrar en shock

**AR**: (Tomaba la parte superior de la interna, comenzó a golpear levemente sus mejillas para que dejara de gritar y respondiera) ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo te hiciste esto?

**Interna: **Un niño… subió las escaleras a urgencias… de laboratorio, estaba… estaba sangrando… rasguños en su rostro, dijo que su madre estaba loca y sangraba… luego una mujer llegó y tenía mucha sangre quisimos revisarla pero estaba…. Muy agresiva mordió a Brooks, la quise quitar de encima y me tiró, comenzó a morderme- sollozó fuertemente- me deshizo la pierna, Karev tomó un bastón y la golpeó en la cabeza, quedó sobre mí pero él la quitó iba a levantarme cuando Brooks se levantó igual que la mujer y comenzó a atacar a más gente, me arrastré al ascensor y lo último que si fue a todos corriendo y a más personas sangrando así

Todos alrededor se habían quedado estupefactos antes la historia, una vez que reaccionaron, las enfermeras comenzaron a parar los ascensores y a llevar a todos los niños a la sala de juegos por órdenes de Arizona.

**AR**: ¿Qué va a pasar con ella?

**CT**: Acaba de desmayarse sigue viva pero está perdiendo mucha sangre, la arteria femoral está seccionada, imposible curar sin amputar, no puedo creer lo que dijo. Ustedes dos- había un par de internos- pónganla en una camilla y métanla en una habitación

**AR**: Eres tan hábil que ni siquiera te manchaste de sangre

**CT: **Es lo que menos me preocupa Arizona… Vamos por Sofy y busquemos al resto.

**Grey+Sloan Memorial Hospital. Seattle. ****Octubre 20. 11:40 pm.**

Se encontraron con Christina, Owen, Meredith, Derek y Karev. Llevaban niños, difícil controlar los llantos del pequeño Shepperd, las niñas por su parte estaban haciendo caso a sus madres. Habían logrado esconderse en una de las bodegas de suministros.

**Owen Hunt (OH): **¿Todos bien? ¿Alguien herido?

**CT: **Nadie, todos estamos bien.

**AR**: Meredith, tú y los niños quédense en esta esquina, las mantas ahogarán los ruidos que puedan hacer- obedecieron la orden, todos estaban desconcertados y asustados.

**MG** (Meredith Grey): ¿Qué es eso? Se supone que… esto es increíble, simplemente.

**CT: **Ya les dijimos lo que nosotras escuchamos, Karev la enfermera dijo que estabas ahí…

**AK (Álex Karev): **A veces tienes que tomar decisiones radicales… golpee al paciente con un bastón para desmayarlo pero lo dejé quieto al fin, tal vez verdaderamente muerto, al menos después de esto no pueden acusarme de asesinato

**DS (Derek Sheperd): **Dudo que tu sarcasmo nos dé más información Karev

**AK**: Sólo comenzó a morder gente por doquier, habíamos recibido a unos tipos ebrios que chocaron, solo escuché que declararon la hora de la muerte y unos minutos después gritos de mujeres histéricas y henos aquí ahora ¿algo más?

**OH**: Creo que eso es suficiente…Sabemos que estaban muertos antes de comer gente y reproducirse…

**CY (Christina Yang): **Jajaja Owen ¿Estás diciendo que esas cosas son zombies?

**CT: **¿Hay alguna otra explicación por la estemos escondidos aquí ahora Christina?


End file.
